1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to processors. In particular, embodiments relate to processors to execute memory access instructions.
2. Background Information
Processors are commonly operable to execute instructions to access memory. For example, processors may execute load instructions to load or read data from memory and/or store instructions to store or write data to memory.
Certain processors are operable to execute vector load instructions. These vector load instructions are also referred to in the arts as vector gather instructions, or simply gather instructions. Intel® Advanced Vector Extensions Programming Reference, document reference number 319433-011, published June 2011, describes several vector gather (VGATHER) instructions. Examples include VGATHERDPD, VGATHERQPD, VGATHERDPS, VGATHERQPS, VPGATHERDD, VPGATHERQD, VPGATHERDQ, and VPGATHERQQ. These vector gather instructions may be used to gather, read, or load multiple data elements from memory, using multiple corresponding memory indices.